Unsuspected encounters
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are vampires running away from hunters, they head toward Beacon Hills where the meet creatures they've heard about but never personaly met. Derek and Brooke have a complicated releationship. Summary sucks not good at summarys
1. New start, New friends

"Damn it Sawyer Hurry the fuck up!" Brooke ran through the woods avoiding arrows the flew toward her. Just as they had her cornered something blonde flashed from the corner of her eyes.

Brooke smirked raising her hands up toward the hunters. "Looks like you caught me."

One of them held out her crossbow aimed at Brooke's heart. In one quick move it was slammed to the the floor. The hunter was thrown against a tree. Peyton slammed the other hunter on the ground. She sunk her teeth into him making a horriable ripping noise before draining him dry. The girl hunter tried shooting at Peyton but Brooke got behind her biting her neck ,licking her lips savoiring the last drop of blood.

"It's about time Sawyer I was about to leave without you." Brooke wipped off her mouth.

"Hey who just saved your ass? So give me some credit besides I needed to get my baby." Peyton dangled the keys to the Comet.

"Lets go now before more hunters show up." They walked toward the car throwing two duffel bags in the backseat.

"Where too B?"

"Beacon Hills."

Peyton turned to her holding back a whine. "Seriously?"

Brooke nodded. "New place, new start. And I mean when we get to this new place no killing."

Peyton groaned and started the car.

Brooke's POV:

Tree Hill was my home, but people where starting to get supecious of me and Peyton. For two years now we've been 18 never aging, frozen in time. Neither of us remember who changed us just our deaths. It was after a party me and Peyton were drunk and swirved off the road, Peyton went through the windshield while I banged my head hard against the steering wheel. Both of us woke up in a hospital bag with little scratches that healed instaintly.

"Hey B you hear me?" Peytons voice got me out of my thought.

"Huh?" I looked at her obviously confuesed.

"We're here."

I looked out the window shocked. This place was alot like Tree Hill. I smiled as we pulled up toward our new house. It was two stories, bigger than our old house probably just as empty.

"Wow you bought it furnished?" Peyton nodded and walked nervously. "This is someone's house right?"

"ummmm...The family decied to move."

I raised my eyebrow. "And left all their furniture?"

Peyton nodded dropping her bag and jumping on the couch. I shrugged joining her.

"We don't have to go to school do we?"

I snorted. "Yep! Now we should re-arrange the furniture the way we want it." Peyton laughed hopping off the couch.

Two hours, after we've moved everything the way we wanted and added our own personal touches, We ended back on the couch.

"What now?"

Before I can answere and sound of unnatural rustling of leaves outside catch my attention.

"Did you-" I cut her off walking toward the back leaving a stummbling Peyton following behind me.

I start heading toward the woods concentrating hard to get any hint of where the noise came from. Mummbled voices cause both me and Peyton to snap our heads toward the right running to meet the voices.

Two boys stood infront of us, maybe one or two years younger then us.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton sounded annoyed.

Both boys jump back at the surprise of her voice, The boy with short cropped hair lets out a little shriek. Peyton trys her best to hold back her laugh while I bite my lower lip.

"We...we were just umm..." The other boy with longer brown hair and brown eye's stutters.

"We were just hanging out, You know just wondering around the woods...at night." The boy next to him says trying to act casual.

"What are your names?" I ask knowing if Peyton talked she'd laugh.

The one with shorter hair placed his hand on his chest. "I'm Stiles." He points to the boy next to him. "And this is Scott."

Peyton let out a low giggle. "Stiles? Wow your parents actualy named you that?"

I elbowed her. "Shut it Sawyer. And you two do know your on private property."

Okay, sure our new house was like a mile away...but still they interrupted my relaxation.

"Do you know Derek?" Scott asked eyeing us being cautious.

"No we just moved here." I eyed him back, something seemes off about him.

Stiles eyes opened wide and he tried to be smooth by popping his collar. "In that case.." Scott hit him over the head.

"What'd the hell you do that for!"

"Dude you can't hit on a girl you meet in the woods."  
"Why not? She doesn't know me."

"Exactly and you don't know her!"

Me and Peyton bust out not holding it any longer. The boys relax at the sound of our laughter.

"Sorry, you guys are hysterical!" Peyton said still laughing.

I nodded trying to control myself. "It's been a long time since I laughed like that."

"least we know you're friendly." Stiles said. "Speaking of, we never got your names?"

"I'm Brooke." I motioned to Peyton who was trying to catch her breath. "My giggly friend is Peyton." We walk closer to them getting a whip of the unusual smell. I can't tell if its from Scott or both of them. Scott takes my hand gently and immediately I can tell he's what I smelled. I can feel his heartbeat thrumming all the way down to the tips of his fingers. Definitely nervous.

I take Stiles' hand next and know that he's just human. He holds on to my hand slightly longer than necessary and I try to keep from laughing again at the face he's making, trying to be suave. Scott punches him in the arm and he releases his grip on me, glaring at his friend.

"Now that we know eachother, why don't you tell us why you're really here."

They share a nervous glance before returning there gaze back to us.

"We're looking for our friend, Derek,...while he wasn't at his house so we looked around here..." Scott trailed off.

"Why would he be wondering the woods?" Peyton asked serious.

"Well he lives in that burned down house over there so ya." Stiles answeres and clasp his hands.

"He lives in a burned down house?" I ask skeptically.

"Ya.." Scott shifts nervously, maybe anticipating he'll have to run or fight. What is he? Obvisouly he's not a vampire, his heart is pounding and stong, and blood flows through his veins...Before I relize it i drown out everything else but the sound of rushing blood pumping threw him.

Peyton pull me closer to her whispering so only I can hear. "B get contorled now."

I listen to her changing the subject. "Need help looking for your friend?"

"Sure we could use extra eyes on the look out." Stiles says walking beside me.

Scott is relucntlint along with Peyton but neither say a word.

We walk for another five minutes before I ask, "So what does this Derek guy look like, so I can keep my eyes peeled."

"Medium heigth, Buff, Black hair...Scary and a sense of 'i'll kick your ass just for breathing' aura" Stiles says.

"Sounds lovely..." Sarcastic dripping in my voice.

"Sounds kind of hot." We all looked at Peyton laughing, even Scott let down his defense for a little while.

"It's getting late we're going to call it a nigtht, See you guys at school."

Both boys gawk at us. "Uh how old are you girls?"

"Eighteen." Me and Peyton say at the same time.

"Weird thought you were like 20." Stiles stated.

"You were trying to hit 20 year olds?"  
He blushes nervously before saying goodbye along with Scott. As they leave me and Peyton head back toward the house.

"They seem nice." Peyton said.

"Yeah...There's something off about Scott..."

"You smelled it to? What do you think? Warlock? Werewolf?"

I shook my head. "Not sure never came across any, you?"

Peyton shook her head. We both headed upstairs in our seperate rooms passing out almost instantly.


	2. NONPROFIT!:

**Hi there! So one day I woke up and thought that Derek and Brooke would be cute together. It was random, but I fell in love with the idea. I know I'm currently working on other stories, but I wanted to write this first chapter and see if anyone really liked it. If not, I probably won't finish, so I guess we'll have to see. So read on and I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think when you're done! (:**

**Also, I didn't have time to reread this and fix any errors, so please forgive me! The next chapter will be edited, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Teen Wolf. (Wouldn't mind owning Derek and Stiles though he's so freaking cute!) :)**


	3. Tension

My alarm goes off I keep pressing the snooze button but it wont shut off! Finaly I slam it crushing it into millions of pieces.

"Maybe we should just stay home today." Peyton looked over at me leaning on the arch of the door.

"Good idea besides we haven't got registered and then we need to buy groceries..." My voice trailed off at the smell of something strong. It was similar to how Scott smelled but way, way stronger also some what magnetic. Peyton sniffed the air letting a low hiss escape her lips.

"Stay here Sawyer." I hiss running toward the woods not holding back my supernatural abilites. Whatever I smelled, was threatening. Nobody threatens Brooke Davis.

A violent force sent me crashing into a tree snapping it. The thing that hit me was holding me down growling. His teeth bared in my face.

"Pretty fangs. Wanna see mine!" I felt the vains in my eyes began to swell.

I kicked it off of me holding its throat against the ground floor. Only when it rolled over on me holding my wrist above my head did I get a good look. It was almost human, but its features were… wolf like. Piercing blue eyes, a flattened nose, scruff along the sides of its face.

We starred at each other for a while both breathing heavily. The wolf ,or man, slowly started to transform. The scruff receded and his eyes changed to a normal color. His whole face changed, until it was just a man lying on top of me (A very attractive man at that). I left my defense up my eyes still black and veins swelled.

"Get off inless you want me to bite." He growled before releasing me. "Werewolf?"

He arched a brow. "Vampire?" I nodded. "Great a freakin blood sucker."

I glared back at him. "Oh shut it dog."

He puffed up ready to talk when Peyton came out standing by my side. "Great there's two of you!"

"Like there's only one of you." I spat back out at him.

He got in my face looking down at me. "How would you know anything about that?"  
I tip toed so my face was close to his. "Because I could smell your stench all over Scott...And not in that way."

Peyton failed to hide her laugh causing me and the 'dog' to glare at her.

"You know you reak." I returned my gaze back to the man.

He puffed up ready to speak when Peyton moved from my side to behind him knocking him out.

"What the hell was he?" Peyton asked as we dragged him back to the house.

"Werewolf.."

"He was cute. Wait so the smell?"

"Yep. which means that Scott is one of him." I pointed to the werewolf that was starting to stir on the couch. Me and Peyton braced ourself for a fight as he sat up rubbing his head.

"What the hell? Who knocked me out? It was you huh blondie." He pointed his finger toward Peyton who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me. Blondie has a name, its Peyton. Now why dont you tell us your name."

The man looked at us uneasy. "Derek.."

"So your Scotts friend. The one that lives in the burned down house." Makes sense he matches their descriptions expecially the scary part...and buff.

He got off the couch closing the space between us looking down at me. "How do you know that?"

I tip toed so we were face to face. "Because unlike you when we met Scott and Stiles, he didn't attack me and actualy talked to us."  
"Yeah, well if you didn't go chasing after me you wouldn't have gotten hurt-"  
"Hurt? Please you couldn't hurt me if you tried. Now me hurting you that could be a possibility." I smirked as the anger seem to boil up on his face.

"Children! can we stop arguing?" Peyton pused us apart before we killed one another.

"He started it..." I mumbled glaring at Derek whose eyes turned back to the unnatural blue. I felt my eyes darken, the veins swelling again and my canines lengthen; a reaction to what he'd done.

Derek smirked returning his eyes back to normal. "Someones Jumpy arent we?"

"Someones full of it arent we?" I crossed my arms trying not to think about how attractive he looks with the dumb smirk.

"Since we've never came across a werewolf before maybe you could answer some questions." Peyton was having to be the responsible one.

Derek snorted. "Don't expect me to go spilling all my secrets."

"What I meant was, Me and Brooke can't touch vervain it will burn us, Also if a human or another vampire consumes it our compelsions wont work on them."

Derek still was starring at me. "Good to know."

"Look if you're not going to help us out the easy way we can do it my way." I had an evil smirk on my face

"Oh yeah and what would that be."

I walked up to him at eye level. "You're going to tell us what can hurt you."

Derek imediantly got a blank stare. "Wolfs bane."

I smiled and patted his head. "Good dog. Now why dont you go full wolf?"

"Because I'm not an alpha-hey what did you do to me!"

I turned my head curiously at him. "Hmm weird seems like compelsion doesn't work for a long time on your species." I poked him in the chest just to piss him off.

He glared down at me. "Do you mind?"

"Not really...why is it bothering you? Because you know I can stop if you apologize."

"Apologize? For what!" He growled shaking the whole house.

"For attacking me."  
"Are you- ughh I thought we've gotten past this subject?"  
"One thing you need to know about vampire's is their personalitys are amplified. So Brooke's basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack." I slapped her laughing. "And a bit bitchy."

Derek cracked a smile but quickly covered it up. "Well if I don't have to be here anymore I'm going home."

"You're going to the woods right? I'll come need to hunt anyways."  
Derek didn't argue as I followed him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorrry I haven't uploaded in a long time and this is a short chapter. Promise I'll upload again soon and it'll be longer(:**

Derek didn't argue as I followed him out the door.

"So Scott is he a beta too?" I asked walking next to Derek.

"Yeah, except he was bitten and I was born like this." Derek put up his hands showing his claws then going back to normal.

I shrugged. "Could be worse. You could be frozen in time, always staying the same and losing control almost every time you're near a human."

His eyes meet mine. "Guess you're right could be worse." He smiled a little laughing as I shoved him playfully. "So what are you hunting for?"

I shrugged. "Anything that's not human..."

"There's a rabbit toward your right."

"No way! Not a cute little bunny."

He laughed at my reaction. "Okay guess you can just go find some homeless person."

"Hello I said not human beside they smell tainted."

Derek's POV:

Brooke kept looking toward me seeming to be on edge. Something about her make's me feel...I don't know just something I haven't felt in a long time.

"So this is your place?" She asked as we approached my house. I nodded. "Well it fits you."'

I looked at her curious. "How so?"

"Well first off its scary, dangerous, and yet some what appealing." She smiled as I smirked.

"Appealing huh?"

"Out of all of that that's all you hear!" Brooke's face lit up causing a laugh to escape my lips involuntarily.

"You said it not me."

"Guess I'll see you around puppy dog."

I gave her a confused look. "Please don't tell me that's my new nickname." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows then with a smirk she vanished before my eyes.

"Damn she's quick." I admired staring at the spot she had left.

"Oh please do not tell me you are attractive to a vampire." Her familiar voice made my blood boil.

I growled turning around to see Kate smirking. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprise you're still alive after that bullet...Honestly thought that'd get you."

"Guess I'm not easy to kill."

"Well see about that soon enough now won't we? And tell your new friend I missed once I wont again" Kate smiled evilly before leaving.

**BROOKE'S POV:  
**I walked back into my new house to meet Peyton's amused gaze. I paced past her jumping on the couch. "What Sawyer?"  
"How was it with Derek I want details." She squealed jumping next to me.

"Nothing happened, I left when we got to his house then found a deer, ate, then came back here."

Peyton face scrunched up. "A deer? You know we have blood bags right?"

My mouth hung open. "No I didn't know this! Why didn't you tell me?"

She chuckled. "I thought you knew...Anyways nothing happened with hot-tie?"

"Nope, what did you think would happen?"

"I mean you were going to his house feeding.. and you know how it gets when you're feeding with someone you're attracted to-"

"First off that only happens when you fed off a human and secondly I am not attracted to him!"

"Please I was suffocating with all the sexual tension you two had that was clearly aimed at each other."

"Not attraction okay, that my dear goldie locks was pure annoyance." I sighed knowing Peyton would not let this one go. "We could still go to school if you like."

"I'm good. Hey we should have Scott and Stiles come over I like there company."

I nodded. "Sure maybe they'll be more cooperative than Derek."

"Now lets get the nasty taste of dear from your mouth." She tossed me a blood bag. My eyes turned black as I ripped the top off chugging it down.

I wiped my mouth smirking. "Better."

"Did Derek happen to mention what happens on a full moon? Because in the movies it doesn't seem good for people. And it's a full moon tomorrow." I nearly choked on the blood not even thinking about what a full moon could mean. "You don't think the stuff we heard about werewolves is all true..do you?"

I sighed. "If it does we got trouble."

"Why what have you heard?" My blonde friend sounded worried.

"If we get bit by a werewolf we could die."


End file.
